This is Me
by any and all anime
Summary: Wendy and Erza are more alike than we think. NOT YURI! K just to be safe.


**This is Me**

**Summary: Wendy and Erza are actually a lot alike. NOT YURI!**

**A/N: Finally! After such a long case of writers block! Inspiration! I was listening to this song and started daydreaming and came up with this! Enjoy! Takes place after the battle with Tartaros and the war is over.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Fairy Tail. I also don't own the song.**

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say_

Wendy had always been a shy girl, timid and not very keen on fighting.

What people don't often realize, however, is that Erza had once apon a time been the same.

Forced into slavery, Erza had been afraid of everyone, hiding her face and not wanting to be noticed.

_But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know_

They also had other things in common. They didn't _want _to be meek or timid. They were fighters and they were going to show that fact to the world.

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

Erza had started a revolt for freedom, for her friend's life. She showed how much of a fighter she was, how strong she could be. From a little girl to a leader, a fighter. Showed that she wasn't just some timid child that needed rescuing.

Years later, Wendy would do almost the same, only instead of trying to gain freedom she was trying to save her entire country, continent even. She went from being a shy little healer to a warrior, a dragon.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

Another thing Wendy and Erza had in common, they were both saved by Jellal. Different ones from different worlds but Jellal none the less.

Earthland's Jellal had been a best friend to Erza, a guiding light. He gave her hope, courage, a reason to fight. She had lost him for a long time to the darkness, waiting for the chance to get him back.

Edolas' Jellal or rather, Mystogan, had saved Wendy. Helped her after Grandine had left, helped her find a home, had given her the help and strength she needed to survive. She had lost him and had searched for him, wondering why he had left her behind.

They also wanted to be more than they were, wanted to be stronger, braver, able to protect the ones they cared about. They wanted to really do something worth being proud of and they did. They decided they were going to take control, they were going to be the ones in charge, and they were.

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

Erza fought to protect her guild. Knowing how it felt to lose those most precious to one's self had made her protective, had given her a reason to be strong. She wanted nothing more than to protect the people she loved most. Erza was still, somewhere below the armor, the timid girl she'd been but she had let her strength show.

She showed the world just how strong she could be every day and refused to let herself back into her timid shell.

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

Wendy had always been timid, never really willing to fight without a clear reason. She'd always skirted around fighting, avoiding it as much as possible. However, in just one fight, this one demon had brought out the dragon in her. This little girl, who had hidden in her shell of timidity for too long, half her hair cut off by this demon, a pacifist who had always avoided a fight as long as she could, _suddenly turned into this demons better._

She had hid behind her shell of timidity constantly, but when the need arose, she showed what she really was. Unfailing, determined, and powerful she had decided she was going to stop this demon, and, suddenly, you were looking at a strong willed warrior, not the timid little girl she showed the world. The time for hesitance was over.

_Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

They will stay strong for the rest of their lives, not just because they need to be, but because that's who they are. They don't need to hide it ever again, they know that, now, they're strong enough to be who they are, they always have been. They just needed to find that out.

**Did you like it? This just came to me and I **_**had**_** to type it up before I lost the idea! It's been so long since I've been able to really write because of my writers block! I know it probably has some errors but I was typing it so fast I didn't notice, I wanted to get all my ideas down before I forgot them. **

**Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed; I always want to improve my writing! **

**Bye Bye for now!**


End file.
